


you’re all that I need

by BuddysImpala



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sci-Fi, Threesome, Yikes, a two Barnum kink with a sci-fi twist, am surprised Phillip didn’t implode, barlyle - Freeform, cloning, insert every threesome pun to ever exist here, literally just a threesome with two Barnums and an over-exaggerated background, my first E fic ever, not so (c)lonesome tonight (thanks Eve), this fic has everything if you squint hard enough, title taken from Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi, totally understand if it’s not for everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: With the new advances in science and technology, Phillip begins to wonder what it would be like to be with two of Barnum instead of one.He soon finds out.





	you’re all that I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schizanthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizanthus/gifts).



> Title taken from the song Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi.
> 
> I totally understand if this fic is not for everyone. It’s my first E fic ~ever~ and very specifically written following a request from the moderator of the askcarlyle blog! 
> 
> I expect a marriage proposal after this, Carlyle. 😂
> 
> A huge Thank You to “themissingmask” for betaing and putting up with my ace ass. You are wonderful. ❤️

Nobody knew how cloning came about. One day, it had simply shown up in the papers. An advertisement that promised “double the work speed, double the fun.” Most people were too skeptical or God-fearing to try such a thing, and whispers of witchcraft filled the streets. Some retired early in the evenings and bolted their doors, certain that those behind this mysterious “cloning” would break into their homes and kidnap them if not enough men showed up to be... experimented on.

Only a few men were unafraid. Mostly single and without families , they would send the required cash amount to the address advertised in the papers, then a letter would come for them a few weeks later that disclosed the address in which cloning would take place.

One of these bold, fearless men was Phineas Taylor Barnum. Ringmaster of The Barnum Circus, just crazy enough to try it.

“I’ll do anything for my shows,” he explained to his worried circus troupe.

“But, Phineas,” his troupe protested, “You’re not single. You have a family—“

“Whom I adore,” Phineas agreed.

“—and you have us. Why would you risk that?”

The only answer they received was a blinding, unafraid grin.

Later, either in their office or in bed together at night, Phillip Carlyle questioned him alone. “Do you really want to risk leaving me?” he whispered.

Phineas held him close and kissed trembling lips. 

“I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think it was a good idea,” he said.

Phillip remained silent.

“Besides,” Phineas added, eyes sparkling as he grinned, “Think of the profits it’ll bring for the show.”

Phillip could only nod in silence, stomach fluttering with anxiety even as Phineas pulled him closer and whispered sweet assurances in his ear.

Phillip Carlyle was not a religious man, but he could only pray that Phineas was right.

*

It didn’t take long for everybody to fall in love with P.T. The spitting image of Phineas, he soon learned how to lead the circus as his original did, the two of them performing shows together. He learned how to tame the lions, ride the elephants, care for the horses. He even learned how to work the Lyra better than Phineas could, which was something Phineas constantly grumbled about. Learning this, Anne and W.D. Wheeler relentlessly teased him.

After a while, Phillip, too, realized that having two Barnums around wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

He even began to get... ideas.

Phillip had only ever been in a proper, albeit secret, relationship with Phineas, but that didn’t stop his eyes from wandering. He watched Phineas’ double as he worked around the circus tent, and watching the two of them perform as co-ringmasters left Phillip particularly weak in the knees.

One night, Phineas finally managed to coax the truth out of his young partner.

Phillip was half-asleep, beginning to slip off into sweet unconsciousness, when he felt Phineas’ hand ghost down his skin. It slid over his thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake, and took firm hold of his cock.

Phillip gasped, startled, breathy.

“I see the way you look at him,” Phineas hummed, stroking Phillip’s length. Phillip’s breath caught in his throat and he rolled his hips in Phineas’ hand.

“L-Look at who?”

A light squeeze made Phillip gasp and jerk. “P.T.”

“I don’t—“

Phineas hissed in his ear, “Don’t lie to me, boy.”

Phillip whined. It was all the confirmation Phineas needed.

Phillip wasn’t sure how long they lay there in silence, but it felt like a lifetime. Finally, Phineas hummed again and lazily stroked the velvety skin between Phillip’s legs once more.

“Perhaps we could... work something out.”

Phineas continued his ministrations, Phillip’s hips twitching into his hand. When he made Phillip come, it was with a cry and Phillip wondering if, perhaps, this was all a dream.

*

It was no dream.

Phineas disappeared the next day at the circus. Neither Phillip nor the troupe could find him anywhere, and, when questioned, P.T. shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. P.T. — who had a small tattoo on the inside of his left wrist, the only thing that differentiated clones from their originals — carried on as if nothing was wrong, and Phillip began to suspect that he knew something.

In fact, from the way he caught P.T. watching him, he knew that the double knew something.

There were only rehearsals that day so Phineas did not miss any shows, but having one ringmaster lead them instead of two felt odd and out of place. P.T. mirrored every move, every dance, perfectly, but the empty spot next to him where the original ringmaster should have been was gaping. 

Though he hid it well, anxiety was beginning to curl at the pit of Phillip’s stomach. 

The circus tent began to empty out as late afternoon transitioned into evening, though nobody appeared the slightest bit worried about their missing ringmaster. Phillip wasn’t leaving without Phineas. He headed upstairs, toward the office he shared with Phineas and his double.

The door was closed. He raised his fist, knocking twice.

“Phin, are you in there? It’s Phil—“

The rest of his words died in his throat as the door jerked open and a hand closed around his shirt collar, yanking him inside. He spluttered, almost tripping over the floorboards as the door slammed shut behind him. He looked up into the eyes of one of the ringmasters.

“Ph-Phin?” he gasped out.

The ringmaster grinned and held up his left wrist. No tattoo.

“Oh, thank God,” Phillip muttered, shoulders relaxing. “Where have you be—“

He was interrupted, yet again, as the door to their private quarters opened, and Phineas’ double stepped out into the office.

“P.T.? What—“

Phineas took a step closer, devilish smirk curling at his lip, eyes glittering. “You told me you wanted him, Phillip.”

Realization set in. Phillip’s eyes flicked over to P.T., his mind swimming at the thought of two Barnums in one room. Alone. With him. Heat flared his cheeks, and he felt a familiar stirring in his trousers.

“Oh,” he breathed.

It was happening. Phineas was making it happen.

Before his mind could process anything further, Phineas pulled him closer, pressing their mouths sloppily together. His lips were hot and wet and demanding.

In the haze that took over Phillip’s mind as they kissed, he noticed movement behind Phineas. It was P.T., already slipping out of his ringmaster costume, eyes dark with want. The same eyes that had been watching Phillip all day.

They had planned this.

It all made sense.

Phillip moaned into Phineas’ mouth. Groaning, Phineas ground his hips against Phillip’s, making him gasp.

“Ph-Phin—“

P.T., shirtless now, appeared like an apparition at Phillip’s side. Pulling back Phillip’s shirt collar, he latched onto the smooth skin of Phillip’s neck. Phillip shuddered and moaned, curling fingers into Phineas’ hair and yanking hard.

There was no way he was going to survive this.

Somehow, Phillip found himself pressed against the wall. He didn’t remember backing up, let alone being moved, but Phineas’ hand slid around his waist as he ground into Phillip, cupping Phillip’s ass and lifting him up. He felt a second mouth nip at his ear as he wound his legs around Phineas’ waist. He whimpered as he pulled away from Phineas’ mouth and pressed his face into his neck.

“Phillip,” two voices whispered at once, “look at me.”

Phillip looked up, bleary-eyed, at two identical pairs of eyes, darkened with lust. P.T. slid his waistcoat down his arms while Phineas held him secure as he was forced to unclasp his fingers from around the ringmaster’s neck, and P.T. threw the garment to the floor with a careless hum. He worked at Phillip’s suspenders next, fingers hurried and eager to get him out of his clothes as quickly as possible.

“Mmm.” Phineas nipped at his neck. Rough, calloused hands — from P.T., Phillip’s mind vaguely registered — flicked his nipples and slid down his chest. They fiddled with the button on Phillip’s trousers, barely sliding over the bulge in them. Phillip whimpered again.

“Can’t get them off,” P.T. cursed. Phillip was still trapped between Phineas and the wall, and P.T.’s hands didn’t have enough room to work between them.

“Guess we’ll have to fix that.”

Phineas carried Phillip, who clung tight, into the spare room that’d been made into a makeshift bedroom. Phillip let out a wordless exclamation as he was suddenly thrown onto the bed. Phineas grinned from above him.

P.T. Where was P.T.? 

Phillip craned his neck to look, but Phineas blocked his line of vision. He loomed over Phillip, looking at him like a lion eyeing its prey, grinning as he climbed onto the bed. His hands were on either side of Phillip, trapping him, and he captured Phillip’s lips in another long, hungry kiss. 

Phillip moaned, back arching up into Phineas’ touch. Phineas sighed at the press of Phillip’s chest against his own, and moved his lips to trail down Phillip’s neck, his chest. Biting down on a nipple, he tugged the skin lightly with his teeth, barely managing to hold back a grin as Phillip cried out. The brush of Phineas’ ringmaster coat caressing Phillip’s exposed body was a tantalising promise of what was to comee. He pressed up against Phineas once more, craving that delicious sensation. 

As Phineas kissed down Phillip’s stomach, making his way to his navel, Phillip was distracted by the brushing of fingers against his wrist. He looked up, arching his neck, in time to see P.T. tie purple ribbons around his wrists, and then to the bedpost. His knots were tight, rubbing against Phillip’s skin.

“P.T.!” Phillip gasped.  

Chuckling, Phineas moved out of the way so P.T. could situate himself. He straddled Phillip’s legs and bent down to kiss him, bruising his lips further. The attention was beginning to make Phillip’s head spin. 

P.T. pulled away, grinning.

“Now to take care of these,” he mumbled. 

This time, his fingers made quick work of unbuttoning Phillip’s trousers and pulling them down his legs. This left them each in various states of undress — P.T. only with his coat and shirt off, and Phillip... had, apparently, decided to forgo undergarments that evening. Phineas, meanwhile, was still entirely clothed, ringmaster coat and all.

“What’s this?” P.T. grinned, taking hold of Phillip’s half-hard cock. “Why, Phillip, the aristocracy would be ashamed.”

Phillip’s face flamed with color as he moaned. His eyes fluttered shut and he pushed his hips further up into P.T.’s hand. He yearned to touch P.T., to run his hands through the double’s hair and down his chest, but the ribbons protested every time he tried to move his wrists. His fingers twitched and he whimpered, opening his eyes and looking at the pair with big, pleading eyes.

They smirked at each other. Bastards.

P.T. still had his hand around Phillip’s cock and began to stroke him to full hardness. Phillip gasped, so distracted by the perfectly calloused hand around him that he almost didn’t hear the telltale rustle of clothing.

Almost.

Gulping, Phillip peered over P.T.’s shoulder. The figure stood in the middle of the room, unashamed, very much aware that he was being watched. 

Phineas was undressing. Finally.

“Phin,” Phillip whispered. He wasn’t sure how Phineas had possibly heard him, but he paused, shirt crumpled on the floor, and their eyes met.

“Yes, Phil?”

“Keep the coat,” Phillip pleaded.

That familiar smirk curled at Phineas’ lip. “As you wish.”

Another unfiltered moan escaped Phillip’s lips as P.T. teased his cock and ran his fingers lightly over Phillip’s balls. The bulge was evident in P.T.’s trousers and Phillip couldn’t help but stare, subconsciously wetting his lips at the sight.

“Like what you see, hmm?” P.T. purred in his ear. Phillip jolted, a shiver of want coursing down his spine.

Phillip watched, hazy-eyed, as the same hand that had just been around his cock disappeared inside P.T.’s own trousers. P.T. watched Phillip, eyes never leaving his face as he wrapped his fingers around his own cock.

“Christ,” Phillip whispered.

The hand stopped all movements. Bending forward, P.T. kissed Phillip, capturing his lower lip between his teeth, giving it a light tug. Phillip moaned and strained against his restraints.

“Uh-uh,” a voice, husky with desire, hummed in his ear. P.T. was still kissing his lips, so—

Phillip’s eyes widened at the sight of Phineas at his side, now in nothing but his ringmaster coat. He gasped as he broke the kiss with P.T., saliva trickling out the corner of his mouth, and turned his head. He was met with the flushed, red head of Phineas’ erect cock.

“Mmm,” Phineas purred, “you know what to do.”

The ribbons rubbed uncomfortably against Phillip’s wrists at this angle. He closed his eyes and whimpered. He heard movement as Phineas shuffled closer, tip of his cock resting lightly against Phillip’s lips. With a hum, Phillip parted his lips and took Phineas’ cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. Phineas’ sigh was all the encouragement Phillip needed, and he surged forward, eagerly taking in as much of Phineas as he could.

Phineas’ cock was thick and heavy in Phillip’s mouth, made heavier still by the fact that Phillip couldn’t move his hands around it. 

Fingers itching to wrap around Phineas, his mind only half registered the freeing feeling as his ties were suddenly undone. After a moment, his eyes snapped open with a gasp.

He made eye contact with P.T., who smirked.

“Such a pretty little thing, mouth all wrapped around his cock,” he purred.

Phillip groaned around the cock in question, and Phineas growled as he tightened his fingers in Phillip’s hair. Freer now, Phillip gripped Phineas’ hips, nails digging into Phineas’ skin as he held the ringmaster steady. His wrists were slightly red from straining against the ribbons, and he looked up, wondering why he had been freed.

P.T. was gone.

Phineas’ head was thrown back in rapture, steady groans guiding Phillip along. His hips twitched and he growled under his breath as he clawed at Phillip’s scalp. Phillip’s own cock throbbed between his legs, making him whine deep in his throat and suck sloppily at Phineas, saliva dripping out the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

He had just begun to taste the salty tease of Phineas’ precum as Phineas suddenly pulled away, yanking Phillip back by the hair.

“Wh-What?” Phillip gasped.

Phineas peered over Phillip’s shoulder and smirked. Before Phillip could ask what he was staring at, he felt hands on him. They moved him, positioned him that he was lying properly on his side (possible, now, without the ribbons to restrain him), his face now buried in Phineas’ chest, bare but for the open ringmaster coat. Phineas’ arm snaked around him, holding him in place.

Phillip spluttered, so pressed against Phineas that his lips brushed against his chest. He tasted warmth and light sweat, tongue flicking out to tease. From above him, Phineas sighed.

Suddenly, something cold brushed against his ass, and Phillip gasped and jerked. A single finger, long and slick with... something... brushed the crack between his cheeks and Phillip stiffened. Behind him, P.T. chuckled. 

That finger, slick with oil, found its target and pressed against Phillip’s hole. Phillip gasped again, taken off guard by the sudden intrusion, and let out a breath of air as P.T. pushed into him. Only one finger, not enough to strain, and Phillip started to relax.

“P.T.,” he sighed.

The finger was soon joined by a second. Phillip could feel the pull and stretch slightly more now as P.T. fucked him with his fingers, curling them, pressing them in as far as they would go. His jaw slackened, and he uttered a long, low moan as he pushed back against P.T.’s hand.

Phineas, meanwhile, bowed his head and grazed his teeth along Phillip’s chest. He bit at pert nipples and tugged lightly with his teeth, just enough to make Phillip gasp. His hand slid between their bodies and found its way between Phillip’s thighs. He closed his hand around Phillip's cock, starting to pump him slowly as P.T. inserted a third finger, drawing a low moan from Phillip's lips.

The pull and stretch had Phillip gasping, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. The sleeve of Phineas’ ringmaster coat brushed against Phillip’s cock, adding delicious friction as Phineas stroked him. Phillip’s tears threatened to spill over.

It was like Phineas’ hands were everywhere at once, and Phillip craved it all.

“Phin— P.T.—“ Phillip choked out.

In an instant, everything stopped.

Phillip’s tears fell.

Phineas’ eyes were dark as he smiled at Phillip. From behind, P.T. laughed as he carefully removed his fingers from Phillip’s tightness.

Phillip felt achingly empty.

“Don’t cry,” Phineas chuckled. Phillip closed his eyes and Phineas kissed his eyelids, soft breath warm against Phillip’s face. “We’ll take care of you.”

Soft caresses from calloused hands on Phillip’s back made him sigh, his eyes flutter open. He looked blearily at Phineas as the man kissed his forehead tenderly, a gentleness in startling contrast to those sensations overwhelming him only moments before.

Phillip didn’t miss the way Phineas’ eyes flicked over his shoulder, though. Before he could ask what was wrong, he felt hands pushing him onto his back once more. P.T. smirked at Phillip as he gripped Phillip’s hips. P.T.’s cock pressed against his hole, and Phillip moaned as he wrapped his legs around P.T.’s waist. P.T. was long and rigid, slick and oiled, and made Phillip moan louder still as he slipped inside him. Slow, but persistent. So much like Phineas’ cock... and yet somehow not.

Phillip moaned again and clenched around P.T.’s cock. P.T. smirked against Phillip’s skin, fluttering light kisses over his neck and shoulders as he pushed deeper inside. He moaned too, deep and low, overwhelmed by the tightness that encased him. 

“P.T., a-ah—“

The rock of P.T.’s hips began slow and steady, and P.T. pressed their chests together as he captured Phillip’s lips in a kiss, forcing his tongue into Phillip’s mouth. Phillip’s hands scrambled down P.T.’s back, leaving pink burning scratches, and he moaned into P.T.’s mouth, eyes squeezed shut.

Phineas sat back on his knees and, for a moment, simply observed. When Phillip finally managed to open his eyes, he thought Phineas wasn’t going to do anything but watch. But then Phineas shifted, moving across the bed and placing a hand on P.T.’s shoulder, and Phillip watched through hazy vision as P.T. paused — still thick and throbbing inside of him — and Phineas  whispered in his ear.

Phillip watched, breathless and aching and still so full, as P.T. smirked. As Phineas backed off, P.T.’s attention returned to Phillip.

He pressed his lips to Phillip’s as he pulled out, leaving neither of them satisfied.

The cry that escaped Phillip was utterly humiliating, but he didn’t care. His hole ached, cock screaming for release, and he reached for P.T. with a broken sob. 

Somebody chuckled — whether Phineas or P.T., Phillip couldn’t tell — and ran their fingers through Phillip’s hair. There was shuffling, movement, and then P.T. was sat up against the headboard, his cock standing flush and proud. He lounged against the pillows like a king on his throne, and motioned Phillip forward.

Half-wondering why they had to change positions, but too fueled with want to care, Phillip crawled to P.T. like he needed him to breathe. P.T.’s hands guided him, turning him around so he looked outwards at the bedroom, before he lowered himself onto P.T.’s cock.

Phillip’s eyes locked with Phineas’ as P.T. fucked up into him. 

Phineas’ eyes were half-lidded, rich with desire.

“Look at him,” P.T.’s voice, thick and husky, whispered from beneath Phillip, “Look at how badly he wants you.”

Phillip must have looked like he wanted Phineas, too, because Phineas moved onto him without needing another word. Phillip moaned and immediately slipped his hands inside Phineas’ ringmaster coat. He felt Phineas’ heart thunder inside his chest.

The cry that escaped Phillip’s throat as Phineas closed a fist around his cock felt ripped from his very core. 

Phillip could feel the roll of P.T.’s hips, could feel his cock as it buried itself in places only Phineas had previously discovered. He could feel Phineas’ hands, one holding him steady and the other working him in long, confident strokes. He could feel the heat, taste the sweat, as Phineas moved the hand from his hip to pull him close for a kiss. Phineas threaded his fingers in the hair at the back of Phillip’s head as their lips met desperately, hungrily. Teeth accidentally clacking together, both of them pulling back to breathe and gasp before bruising their lips once more.

Overwhelmed, Phillip closed his eyes as they leaked with tears. Phineas felt the wetness on his cheeks, but said nothing. Behind them, P.T. gripped Phillip’s hips hard enough that his nails left tiny, crescent-shaped imprints in Phillip’s skin.

“Not long now,” he growled. Phillip’s entire body shuddered.

P.T.’s words brought attention to Phillip’s own impending orgasm. The pit of his belly felt aflame, and Phillip was forced to pull away from Phineas. Tears openly streaked down his cheeks.

“Ph-Phin,” he cried between the slap of skin and his own breathy gasps and moans, “g-gonna—“

To his horror, Phineas‘ hand fell away from his cock. Phillip cried out, raw and aching and exhausted, and Phineas chuckled. Phillip’s vision blurred as Phineas brought both hands up to Phillip’s cheeks.

“Don’t cry, darling,” Phineas chuckled. He drew Phillip in for a kiss, mouths loose and sloppy against one another.

When his hand fell into Phillip’s lap again, he gripped Phillip’s cock.

Phillip near screamed, voice and throat raw, and came in Phineas’ hand. His body went slack, and P.T. moaned loudly.

“Y-Yeah,” he gasped as Phillip clenched and unclenched around him. “Ohhh, Phillip—“

Phillip groaned against Phineas’ chest as P.T. came inside of him. Body loose and lax and exhausted, he weakly gripped Phineas’ hand. He could have fallen asleep then and there.

But, Phineas.

He had to focus on Phineas.

Phillip peered upwards, blinking sleepy eyes at the man in front of him. Phineas smiled, though his cock was still thick and hard and no doubt uncomfortable.

“Hello, darling,” he hummed.

“Gotta take care of you,” Phillip mumbled.

He felt P.T. slip out of him then, leaving him open and empty. He hummed as he pressed his hand to Phineas’ chest, pushing him flat on his back. Phineas watched with a quirked eyebrow and smirk on his lips. P.T. handed off the oil he’d used to prepare himself and Phillip, and Phineas moaned as Phillip slicked his cock.

Phillip straddled him, slinging a leg on either side of Phineas’ hips. He gripped Phineas’ shoulders and lowered himself on his cock. Simultaneous moans filled the bedroom, and Phillip’s chest heaved as he slowly began to roll his hips.

“Oh, God,” Phineas sighed, thrusting up into him. 

Phillip was about to mumble his own encouragements when they heard a low moan from elsewhere in the room. Phillip glanced to the side, making eye contact with P.T., who shamelessly watched them, lazy and lax in the afterglow of his orgasm. Their eyes met and he grinned, lowering his gaze to watch the point where Phillip’s body met Phineas’.  

It only took a few thrusts for Phineas’ body, tight and tense from holding himself back, to spill. Phillip, exhausted from sex and slick with sweat, gently rose off of Phineas and collapsed at his side. He could barely keep his eyes open as Phineas pulled him close and pressed tender lips to his forehead.

The mattress dipped as P.T. joined them again, and gently wiped Phillip off with a damp cloth. Phillip’s eyes fluttered close as he sighed.

“Satisfied?” a voice whispered in his ear. He wasn’t sure if it was Phineas or P.T.

“Very,” he mumbled.

Somebody chuckled and covered his shoulder in light kisses. He felt a hand run through his hair, though he was no longer sure if it was one or both of them.

“Love you,” he whispered, so quiet he wasn’t sure either of them heard.

But then two voices echoed back, “I love you, too.”

He fell asleep, safe and happy, in two sets of identical arms, two sets of identical lips against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> well.
> 
> don’t know how this happened, could not write anything like this ever again if I tried. 😂 If you’re still reading by this point, you deserve a goddamn reward.
> 
> Comment if you wanna!


End file.
